El chico de mi corazón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elie tenía un secreto. Y es que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y se dormía, entre sus sueños veía a un chico de cabellos plateados y de cálido corazón recibirla. Y es que como había perdido su memoria una segunda vez, no sabía cual era el nombre de aquel desconocido que la visitaba


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Es demasiado hermoso que lloré en esta parte! No es por generar spoiler pero cuando vi la escena en que Haru y Elie se despedían y como Elie había perdido su memoria, otra vez, fue demasiado triste que Haru se sacrificó para que todos tuvieran una vida tranquila pero con el costo que Elie se olvidaría de él._**

 ** _¡Es demasiado trágico! Si no quieren que les cause más spoiler les sugiero que lean el manga. ¡Se que no se van arrepentir! Lo van amar de la misma manera de lo que yo lo amo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Elie tenía un curioso sueño desde aquel día en el que había perdido la memoria una segunda vez, aunque claro, no estaba consciente de si era cierto o no. Y sólo sabía que las personas de quienes la rodeaban era como sus "hermanos" aunque no tuvieran relación alguna de sangre, sospechaba que ellos le guardaban un secreto.

Regresando al tema principal. Elie no tardaba en quedarse dormida después de terminar la tarea que le habían dejado en la escuela donde iba, al principio de su sueño podía ver un lugar parecido a una isla, ella estaba sola o eso creía cuando veía a lo lejos un chico de cabellos plateados y de un corazón cálido saludandole con una gran sonrisa y corriendo a donde ella le esperaba.

 ** _"Me alegra verte de nuevo Elie. Debo presentarte a alguien muy importante"_**

Su gran sonrisa era lo que más lograba cautivar su corazón y la calidez de sus manos era algo que no podía evitar preguntarse si todo lo que vivía era un sueño o la realidad.

Aquella vez la había llevado a conocer a tres personas, tres adultos, una mujer de cabellos negros y dos hombres de cabellos plateados, aunque uno de ellos traía una pequeña corona en la cabeza. La nostalgia llegaba a ella y lo podía sentir cuando veía los rostros tan familiares de aquellos dos hombres. Las risas y las pláticas no los detenía y a pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían, no podía evitar comenzar alguna buena plática con ellos.

En sueños después podía ver a dos padres de familia con cabello castaño con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa, no soltaban su mano y la guiaban por aquel pequeño lugar que era su hogar.

Cuando volvía a soñar se podía ver con el cabello largo y un traje un poco diminuto que mostraba un poco más de piel, bailando sobre un escenario lleno de gente, sin embargo, aunque estaba enfocada en su baile, aquel chico de cabellos plateados era lo único que miraba, era como una forma de llamar su atención.

Y aunque sabía la dura verdad que existía entre sus sueños, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y completa con aquel desconocido. Podía sentarse a su lado y recargar su cabeza en su hombro, sentir la suave caricia en sus manos y el aire tan cálido mover sus cortos cabellos castaños.

 ** _-¿Quién eres?_**

Muchas veces le había preguntado por su nombre, aunque varias de esas preguntas había sido por puro impulso pero nunca recibía respuesta alguna, sólo una sonrisa y un leve apretón en su mano era lo que recibía como una respuesta más cercana a lo que ella pedía.

 ** _"Muy pronto Elie, no es tan necesario decirte mi nombre. Aún es muy temprano para saber."_**

Era lo único que respondía, para su mala o buena suerte, sentía que aún no era tiempo. No pedía más respuesta cuando el se mantenía a su lado tomando sus manos y darle algún abrazo que ella necesitaba, claro, cuando sentía que no había tenido un buen día en la escuela o había estado llorando sin razón alguna. Sentía aquellos sentimientos que una vez creyó perder regresar a ella, podía sentir como su mundo giraba una vez más alrededor de aquella misteriosa persona.

Y se sentía realmente bien. Sabía que era algo malo depender de una persona que no existe, que sólo se mantenía entre sus sueños pero era algo que no podía evitar. La sensación de sentirse bien era tan buena que lo dejo pasar.

Muchas cosas pasaban en sus sueños, muchas cosas sucedían cuando aquella persona tomaba su mano y platicaba con ella de una manera tan natural que la sorprendía. Podían viajar a diferentes partes del mundo y platicar los sucesos que habían sucedido.

Todo iba bien, excepto cuando tenía que despertar, quería estar dormida y pasar su tiempo con él. Quería nunca despertar, estar a su lado se sentía realmente bien pero eso no podía llegar a ser. Con una mirada triste lo miraba, este sólo sonreía y le daba una suave caricia en sus mejillas.

Cerraba sus ojos mientras sentía la calidez de su mano. Pronto al abrir sus ojos, vio a su alrededor, como el lugar brillaba y el empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco. Ella estaba despertando, inútilmente se aferraba a aquella existencia.

 ** _"Prometo estar aquí cada vez que cierres tus ojos y entres al mundo de los sueños, aquí me encontrarás siempre, nunca me iré de tu lado. Sólo hay que mantenernos en secreto, será mejor mantenernos así"_**

Un último beso en la frente y ella automáticamente abría los ojos. Plue quien despertaba junto con ella, sólo la miraba. Con un largo suspiro, con sus cobijas tratando de tapar el sol que entraba por su ventana y le daba directo en la cara y finalizaba con un pequeño golpe en sus almohadas era como empezaba sus días después de aquellas visitas de ese ser.

 **-¡Buenos días Plue! Hoy tuve un exelente sueño y tengo tantas energías como siempre** -Lo cargaba y le acariciaba su blanca cabeza **-Sabes Plue, solo me gustaría saber quien es él, me gustaría saber cual es su nombre**

Este sólo hacia su usual ladrido y después de una larga charla con su pequeño animal se levantaba de la cama a comenzar un nuevo día.

 **-¡Elie! ¡Se te hará tarde para ir a clases!** -Escuchaba la voz masculina que provenía de la sala de la casa, pronto el aroma de un rico desayuno la invadió.

 **-¡Ya voy hermano Musica!** -Gritaba después de peinarse y ver que su uniforme era el correcto **-Vamos Plue, no podemos llegar tarde...**

Este salía corriendo de la habitación cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que Elie saliera se fijó una última vez en su habitación.

 ** _"Ten un buen día Elie"_**

Pudo jurar escuchar en su mente. Con una gran sonrisa miro su cama.

 ** _-Nos vemos en la noche como siempre mi querido chico del corazón, mi querido chico de cabellos plateados_**

Ante estas últimas palabras sólo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y bajo corriendo. Sin darse cuenta que aquel chico de plateados cabellos la miraba desde la ventana subirse al auto del de pelo negro e irse de aquel lugar.

 ** _"Un poco más y me podrás recordar"_**

Una sonrisa triste y desapareció. Elie mantenía en su mente su sonrisa, empezaría el día pensando en él y lo terminaría pasando el tiempo con él.

Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a su cama y dormir. Solo esperaría a que el día terminará.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Tengo una sorpresa con Rave Master pro está noticia se dará a conocer en esta semana. ¡Esperenlo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
